Team Rocket's incredibly fast Hole-Digging machine
by CyberMeowth
Summary: Sorry I havn't added(i forgot my PW :p) Part 3: PAYBACK IS A HOUNDOR


Hey,I own Pokemon,whaddaya know? Kidding....  
P.S. I know Tracy's name,It was just thru TR's eyes i.e. Twerp, Twerpette,  
Drawing guy...  
It's a bit long..I couldn't wait....  
  
Team Rocket's Incredibly fast   
Hole-Digging Machine  
  
Part 3- PAYBACK IS A HOUNDOR  
  
"Yawwn...." James streched. It was the day. He was going to be on TV!  
How nice. He imagined Jessie to be excited,But it was the opposite.  
Jess was looking extremely worried. He walked over to the log she was   
Sitting on and knelt down. "Oh,James,Meowth hasn't come back! What's wrong?"  
"He's been awfully tense lately.." James noted. "Well.." Jess sighed,"We  
better get going..". She got up,and James followed.   
  
Larry Jewis met them near the parking lot. "Why,hello Ash! And Misty!" He   
cooed,"Come in,Come in!". "Uh,Mr. Jewis,What channel will the-" James was   
interrupted."TV? No,It's radio! Stupid Jerry took that.." He grumbled.  
  
As Team Rocket passed through the staion,they heard snatches of babble.  
"Pokechat,with guest star Mary,from PKMN Goldenrod!"  
"Today's final standings- Gary:17,Robert:15. Exciting Match,huh?"  
"Hello,Seattle,I'm listening."  
"Weirdos. MY talent is obviously visual!" Jessie gloated.  
"Yeah,you have a good eye for bad taste!" Meowth retorted."ouch!".  
They had arrived at the booth. "Here it is!" Larry bowed them in.  
"Settle down,I'll be back!' he rubbed his fingers.  
James and Jess looked at each other questioningly. They rubbed thier fingers  
together,as well. Then,It hit them. "Money!" They shouted gleefully.  
  
Meanwhile,Ash had arrived back in Pallet. Blah Blah Blah, They found Brock,  
Dumped Tracy, and were on their way out to Johto...  
Misty saw it first...  
"Oh my god.." she gasped. There on the ground was a badly injured Meowth.  
"Meowth!" yelled Ash. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around Meowth.  
"Misty,Get Team Rocket!" Misty shrugged. "Uh,Use the script! Brock,  
GET NURSE JOY!" Ash commanded. "NO PROBLEM!" Brock agreed.  
  
"Question one,How did you meet?" Larry inquired.  
"in Viridian" Smiled Jessie.  
"#2. Did you ever battle?" "Yep." said James.  
Gosh,this is easy. Whatta breeze, James thought.  
And so passed 1-15.  
"Final Question. How is your,um,relationship?"  
"Oh, we're good friends."  
"Um,no,not that." Larry pushed.  
"We hang out.." Jessie said again.  
"I mean.."  
"OH ALL RIGHT! I LOVE THE CROSS-DRESSING IDIOT!"  
...  
...  
"I Mean...the thickheaded idiot..."  
Jessie looked around. James was snoring....  
  
As the two walked out,they saw the red-headed twerpette running up to them.  
"Team Rocket!" She yelled.  
"Buzz off!" Jessie said.  
"But-"  
"GO AWAY!" James urged.  
"But Meowth!" She pleaded.  
"Oh,God,what?" Jessie's eyes welled up.  
  
As the 3 ran to the scene,They found Ash outside.  
"Misty,TR! There's a barrier attack blocking the alleyway! I was pushed  
out! Something's in there!" he panicked.  
Jessie stopped sniffing and rose her hand to the sky. "I know a way around  
that!" she declared.  
  
"Did'nt I tell you not to get help?" Vorian growled.  
Nearby, Meowth cringed and sobbed.  
"Now to finish ya off..." he approached Meowth.  
Suddenly,two spotlights appeared.  
"Prepare for trouble or we'll kick your   
"Forgive us for cursing,it's way out of class!"  
"To protect the world from brats like you!"  
"To unite all trainers who fight for truth!"  
"To denounce the evils of hurting our friend!"  
"Team rocket will surely fight to the end!"  
"Jessie!"  
"James!"  
"Team Rocket! Fight for the safety of Meowth!"  
"Doesn't this sound corny?" :whack: "Eeouch!"  
"Guys!" Meowth yelped.  
"Go,Weezing!" "Go,Arbok,Likitung!" "Victreebell! Ouch!"  
As James struggled to free himself,Jessie fought the black Meowth.  
"Rahr!" yelped Vorian. He Scurried away...  
The barrier disentagrated,and Ash,Misty,An army of Joys,and..Is that Brock?  
("Oh Joy,Joy,Joy!") ran in.  
As Joy loaded Meowth into the van,James held Jessie,Who was crying for the   
furball. "He'll be okay..." James whispered.  
  
Next time....  
What's up with the title?  
Will Ash find out TR's little "act"?  
Did Jessie..No,she didn't!..SHE DID!!!!!  
  
Part 4: Total Recount- Starring Ahnold  



End file.
